


Yes, Indeed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Play, Drabble, M/M, Paddling, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Yes, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes, Minister](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57163) by Sabethea. 



Kingsley's self control is wavering. He watches as the colour of Draco's arse goes from porcelain to deepest pink as each swat with the paddle brings blood to the surface of his skin. He touches the hot flesh, desperate to sink into the tight heat between those cheeks, _envious_ of the plug he's inserted there, but he must finish disciplining Draco first, lest he get ideas about what is acceptable behaviour in the Ministry. 

He's as hard as a rock, his cock throbbing as he listens to Draco moaning and crying out. Kingsley knows that as long as Draco is answering his questions he can still take more, wants more. 

Finally, just when Kingsley is _this_ close to breaking, Draco begs him with a simple, "Yes." 

He laughs as he removes the plug and lines himself up with the loosened hole.

"Yes," he agrees as he sinks in in one long, smooth thrust, the hot flesh of Draco's arse against his groin. _Yes, indeed._


End file.
